Uknown
by Blackenflames
Summary: Unknown is only 7 years old. Her name was given from her parents;she ran away from the abuse and stayed with a homeless man name John. Unknown always dreamed of having a family and decided to shift as puppy to stay with Cross's.How long can she keep it up
1. Chapter 1

Yah i know another story?

Well couldn't help it :')

I wanted to make a cute story Okay

**Oh don't forget to review Please (:**

So shall we start from the beginning ^_^

* * *

><p>The night was colder this time. Fall was here yet again. I dug into the trash of a well know restaurant owner. I never asked for his name but he sells noodles. He leaves some food outside for me and sometimes lets me sleep in his restaurant when winter comes. The thing is I have to leave right in the morning but that's okay at least there trying. I found the Raman noodle bowl that was covered by plastic and tin foil so nothing can get in it. I held it close to my stomach and ran swiftly into the dark. There were lots of scary creatures lurking at night and people have gone missing. I stopped in a narrow alley that looked more like a cave since it has a dead end.<p>

"Grandpa John" I called out. Grandpa John has a long white beard and almost looks like Santa Clause, except he has lots of scars on his face and body. He always takes care of me and makes sure I'm healthy and safe. Most importantly he's great at keeping secrets. At times like these Grandpa John has been keeping a close eye on me. He says he doesn't want anyone to take advantage of me, whatever that means.

"Hey Unknown, did the noodle man brought you some food" He coughed, slowly getting up from his card board box. John is getting a little bit sick and I'm scared. He assures that it's a small cold but he sometimes coughs blood out.

"Yup he gave us some extra potatoes too" I managed to smile. My name is Unknown, because my old family never bothered to give me a name or even attempted to think of one for me.

"Okay lets dig in" He said folding his hands in pray. He always says to be thankful even if you think you're at your lowest point. I always let John eat first because of his health and I don't want to lose him since he's all I got.

"C'mon Unknown, Dig in, don't make me feel like a pig" He laughed seeing as his body is identical to Mr. Clause.

"Okay" I replied sharing the small soup with him.

"Have the villagers keeping you trouble" He asked in a concern tone.

"Nah, they mostly stay away" I partly grinned. I was cursed with creepy yellow color eyes. I never had one friend beside John that would talk to me.

"If you smile more often with them, you'll probably make a friend" He smiled big showing his rotten teeth.

I nearly spitted out the noodles, seeing John's bad impression of a smile.

"You see, if you smile like that without the almost spitting noodles at them; you could make a lot friends" He said.

"Yah" I sighed.

"Okay time to sleep" He said patting on the mini mattress.

"Are you sure you don't want it John?" I insisted. He's so sick I can't sleep with the thought of him lying on the cold ground.

"I can just shift and we can-"He cut me off there.

"No I'm not going to risk you getting caught, if anyone saw you shift" He said firmly. These are one of the secrets that John keeps.

"Okay" I said glumly.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning <strong>came with a small breeze. I rubbed my eyes, getting the sand out.

"Morning, John" I yawned. It looks like John didn't go to sleep all night.

"Hey, Kido, you ready for work" He coughed, trying to hide a smile.

"Yup, can I shift this time? I don't want people staring at me with terrified eyes again" I swallowed down a sob on the last question.

"Sure" He sighed still uneasy with the people watching. I was a small pup to people's eyes and considered adorable not the girl with demon eyes.

"Okay let's go!" He said gradually walking away

**XXX~**

I didn't receive any stares from the people or disgusted looks. I walked side by side with John like a cute pet. John's job is to pick up cans. We always make it a competition on who can find the most. Most of the time I'd win but I think he just lets me. We meet the same people every day and for the most part they wave a John. They come over to rub my head and scratch my ear except when I'm human. Then they stay far away from me.

We cleaned all the sidewalks and lawns for free and recycle them. We get little amount of money for it though. John says it doesn't matter as long we don't have to steal or lie.

"Hey, Unknown no one's around. I want you to shift back" He whispers. I started whining and try giving him my puppy eyes.

"No, change right now" He ordered.

I silently obeyed and came back with the little girl with evil eyes.

"C'mon, it's already getting dark. Go see if the nice man left you some noodles." He stroke my cheek.

"Okay" I said ambling away from him.

The streets were abandon again and I could finally relax. I started heading for the trash of the restaurant owner.

"Hey, come inside." The owner said coming out from the red curtain.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yah, I only have one costumer and it's on the house" He offered.

"Okay" I said slipping through the curtain. I was welcomed by the warm and delicious scent of food. I sat next to this teenage boy with silver hair. I was about reconsider, thinking that he might want to move. He didn't give me a glance. I calm down a bit maybe the long bangs covered my eyes. He handed me the usual and smiled.

"I'll cook some for old Johnny, Okay" He said going back to the kitchen.

"Thank you" I grinned. A low gust of wind seep through the drapes and blew my bangs. Revealing my golden yellow eyes, the boy the turned his head and stared. I didn't want another abhorrence look. I got up from my seat and took the nearest end. I wish I wasn't half human.

"I don't care" He said with no emotion in his voice. He dug through his pocket about to get his money out.

"It's on the house" the owner replied still cooking Johnny's meal.

"What's your name" I asked my voice sounding a bit scratchy.

"Zero" he replied curtly, trying to make no conversation; I didn't try either.

"Here you go tell Johnny I say hi." He said handing the warm meal.

I carefully hopped of the chair because they were so long.

"Hey, what's your name" Zero asked turning his head to look at me.

"Um…Unknown" I replied.

"Unknown? You do not want to tell me?" He asked.

"No. Unknown is my name. My parents weren't the type of people who took the time to think of names" I said sadly.

"Well see you later, Unknown" He gave me a small smile.

"Bye Zero" I smiled. I sprinted down the streets. I can't wait to tell Grandpa John that I made a new friend and I didn't even have to shift! I bet he's going to be so proud to!

"Hey Grandpa John! I made a friend." I hollered. There was no response.

Something's wrong…

* * *

><p>PRESS THE BUTTON<p>

BELOW

IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 2

.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY YALL i brought you to the second chap.

Okay Unknown and Werewolves are Kinda clashed together ...kinda

But right now this is all about Unknown finding a family

**Oh don't forget to review Please (:**

So shall we start the second chapter?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chap 2**

Blood was painted in all places. It was splattered on the floor and his scent was everywhere. I slowly walked toward John with my body trembling. I started to breathe heavenly each time I got closer to him. He lied there with his eyes closed and his neck mauled.

"J...JJohnn" I stuttered. Taking my last step, I was already next to him. I fell to my knees hitting the cold pavement hard. I tried shaking him hopefully he was just injured.

"John wake up, we got to take you to the hospital" I croaked, struggling to get him up. I tried lifting his body and pulling his arm but my body was too weak at this moment.

"John! Wake up" I screeched pounding his chest. He didn't make any sudden movement. My hands were covered in his blood. I hastily took my hands off his body. I stared at my small uneven hands which were shaking unmanageable. He was gone. John the one who took me in and despite what the villagers said about me; He still came to talk to me. The night I left my parents home after all the miserable and cruelty they put me through. The only escape I could think of was John. I'd know for a fact he is there to comfort me and when he told me if I wanted to runaway with him. I didn't have to think to say yes! And now his life was stolen. I want him back…no I need him BACK!

"JOHN D...DDON'T LEAVES ME PLEASE! I'M SCARED OF THE DARK AND BEING ALONE. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE JOHN. PLEASE I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE ANYMORE, JOHN!" I bawled, curling up next to him.

"Who am I going to say good morning, Who am I going to laugh with and talk to, Who's going to watch over at me at night so I won't get scared no more, Who is going to tell me everything is going to be alright? Johnny please tell me who?" I demanded.

John didn't respond. The wind started to whistle its sad tune. I wanted to inform the police but they wouldn't believe me especially if I'm the devil eye girl. They probably think I did it and have me dead.

The clouds started to weep of Grandpa John's death. They must have seen him die and couldn't hold the tears. They must have seen how good of a person he was and wondered why someone will kill such a kind person. I was drenched in crying tears of the clouds and my own. I wobbled out the ally leaving John for the first time. I didn't bother to ask anyone if I can sleep in their home for the night. I didn't even make an effort to ask the owner if I could sleep in his restaurant since he's going to think I killed John in the morning. I shudder at the bitter wind blowing over and through my body while, wander throughout the streets searching for a place to sleep. Each turn I took there was already a pack of homeless people taking that spot or it was reserved for someone else. Hours passed and my legs were quivering of exhaustion. My head began to sway and all I could see was a haze. I dropped down to the floor. Feeling the smooth sidewalk scratch my pale cheek, I knocked out in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning <strong>

My throat was burning and I couldn't help but cough. Unlike John I didn't cough out blood. The morning was freezing and I'm surprise I survived. I checked my fingers and toes to see if they were still there. All ten toes and fingers were presented.

_"Have you heard that Johnny died last night?" A middle aged woman whispered._

_"Really, that poor man, He would help me carry my grocery bags to the car" her friend gasped._

_"Who do you think did it?"She asked._

_"Rumors going around that the yellow-eyed-girl killed him. They claim she's the daughter of the devil" _

_"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Have you seen her? She has a face of a killer." _

They automatically snapped their mouth shut when they realize they were talking right in front of me.

"Just walk quickly, Emma" The older woman said pushing her friend to move faster.

I rapidly risen from the ground and sprinted to the other direction. Everyone was glaring at me with hatred or fear. I couldn't tell which was worse. My eyes were blurry from the water in my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. I ran into something hard and fell straight down on my butt.

I looked up and saw it was Zero standing firmly.

I closed my eyes waiting for Zero's outburst. It didn't come. Instead he pulled me up from the ground and dusted off the remaining dirt on my sweater and jeans.

"Watch were your going okay, Unknown. I'm sorry about your loss" He said as kindly as he can.

"Yah" I replied walking with the whole villagers on my shoulders. A thought popped into my head. I wonder where they put John's body at? I went over to visit the undertaker that was two blocks down. He really didn't care about gossip or anybody besides himself. I opened the metal door completely forgetting to knock. I was going to close the door and start over.

"You already opened the door, Unknown; you might as well come in." He grumbled continuing working on an old woman with gray skin and wearing a white silk dress.

"Now what is it that you want?" He said pulling off his gloves.

"John, where is his body going to be laid?" I asked a little too eagerly.

"That depends are you going to pay?" He said adjusting his glasses.

"P-Pay?" I stuttered.

"Well yes, in order to have a grave you need to pay. You know money" He replied getting annoyed by my present.

"I don't have any money" I said as quietly as possible.

"Well he's going to be cremated. Now get out" He ordered.

Cremated? What the heck is that? I walked away without a fuss. I caused him enough trouble.

A mother and her daughter strolled on the sidewalk admiring the stores. They stopped on one particular. The toys store. I always wanted to go in their but the store keeper doesn't allow kids like me. I even had the money to buy something but he warned me he would call the cops or worse. I cried all night with John and when I awoke from my uncontrollable sobs he made me a small makeshift wooden boat.

"Momma, it's snowing" The girl smiled extending her hands out so it would touch the tips of her pink fluffy gloves.

"Button yourself tighter so you won't catch a cold." Her mother replied wrapping her scarf tighter.

"Momma, why is that girl staring at us?" The girl spoke bluntly pointing at me directly.

"Just look away and keep walking, Susan" She ordered pushing her daughter forward, not once looking back. All the stores shut their lights in unison leaving me in the dark.

A group of men came walking by with their bottles of drinks."You know that g-g-girl wwith duh yellow freakish eyes" the man with dirty red hair gurgled.

"Yah what about her" laughed the man next to him carrying him by the shoulders.

"Wee should get rid of her" He chuckled darkly.

"You serious, Derek" a man with a short black beard said seriously.

"Yah! We be doing the community a favor. Each time we come to the Saloon everyone we'll cheer and the bartender would give us free drinks" He slurred throwing the beer bottle high in the air.

The bottle shattered to the floor causing me to yelp in the corner of the wall.

"Well, Well look at what we got here? The demon child that killed poor Old Johnny" the black bearded man sighed.

"Even if the cops can't find the evidence that you killed John. We know in our hearts that you did. For Johnny we seek Justice!"He roared.

They started chasing me while throwing their glass bottles. I tried to loose them with twist and turns of the streets but they always ended up there trapping me. I ran straight to a narrow ally way. Hopefully it was the one that'll lead me straight out to the lake where there's trees and bushes for me to hide.

I was wrong. It was a dead end. The only that was there was a trash can but it wouldn't cover me. Unless…

"Hey Derek, Sam, she came over here. Perfect place to end this" He said.

Their voices started to come closer. I didn't know what to do? I just reacted and shifted to a black pup. I scurried behind the trash can and prayed they walk away.

"Hey where the hell she go?" Derek snarled.

"Check behind the trash can" Sam demanded.

"Okay, Okay" the weakest man said.

He kicked the garbage can out the way making it the metal iron echo in the night.

"She ain't here just this lousy mutt." He grouse.

"Whatever, we'll see her next time" Sam shrugged.

When they sounded further away, I slowly shifted back but then I thought about it. Wasn't best if I just stayed like this? I mean whose going to miss me? No one! Transforming back to an animal, I hear someone shooting.

"Damn Level E" a man muttered from the distance. I slowly walk out the ally still scared if those bad men were going to pop out.

To my surprise it was Zero! I ran as fast as my little paws can take me.

"Zero!" I barked. He kept walking further away. I continued to bark waiting for him to turn his head. After a few moments he finally did.

"Why are you following me, You should be running away" He said.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Go home" He said turning away.

That's when I started to whine.

"I can't keep you" He groaned

I let out one cry and giving the best puppy eyes I ever gave to anyone. "Fine, but if you pee on my carpet you're out! You hear me out" He said then slapping himself.

"I'm talking to a dog." He muttered lifting me up from the ground.

" So what should I call you" He thought to himself

* * *

><p>PRESS THE BUTTON<p>

BELOW

IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 3

Oh send me your thoughts what Zero should name His new puppy?

Any request

.


End file.
